Bondage Night
by Sky79
Summary: Adam Lambert has some fun with his glitter baby, Tommy Joe Ratliff. An Adommy fiction.


Tommy Joe was laying on the couch, his shirt was off and he wore a small thin black collar. Adam was on him, his also shirtless chest, pressed on him. Adam held Tommy's head, tugging on his hair, pulling his head to the side.

"You enjoying this, glitter baby?" Adam whispered into his ear just before he began to kiss and lick Tommy's neck.

"Yes…" Tommy breathed out, feeling the tug of his hair. Adam moved Tommy's head to the other side and began there. Tommy shut his eyes as he felt him. Adam slowly made his lips to Tommy's chest, kissing him there, licking at his nipples. Tommy let out a moan of pleasure. He wanted to look down at Adam, but couldn't, all he saw was the back of the couch as Adam kept his head in a certain position. Adam let go of Tommy's head and reached down, grabbing the leash he had that laid on the floor. He took it and latched it onto Tommy's collar. Adam then stood up.

"Come on, glitter baby, get up." Adam told him. Tommy did as told as he got off the couch. Adam pulled hard on the leash, making Tommy come closer. Adam began to kiss him, their tongues dancing. They kissed for a good minute till Adam pulled away. "On your knees." Adam instructed him, as he placed a hand on his shoulder, making him go down. Once Tommy was down on his knees, Adam unzipped his pants, his nice huge hard on coming out. "Give me what I want." Adam told him. Tommy nodded as he took him in his mouth and began to suck him off. He deep throated him as best as he could, taking him in. Adam moaned at the feeling, enjoying the warmth of Tommy's mouth. Tommy licked at him, sucking, and then licking. Adam placed a hand behind Tommy's head, grapping some of his hair again. He then held him still as Adam began to thrust in and out of Tommy's mouth, hard and fast. A few more thrusts and Adam came into his mouth, making Tommy swallow it all. Adam pulled out, Tommy smiled at him, looking up to him. Adam pulled on the leash, making Tommy get up. He then lead Tommy into the bedroom.

"Take them off." Adam told him, talking about Tommy's jeans. Tommy took off his jeans and boxers. He too had a hard on. Adam smiled at it. He placed a hand on the hard on and rubbed it, making Tommy moan. Adam then pushed Tommy back to the bed. He unlatched the leash, and went for some cuffs. He cuffed Tommy's wrist to the back of the bed. Adam then took off his jeans, throwing them to the floor. He then got in the bed with Tommy, where Adam began to suck him off. Tommy closed his eyes, moaning as he felt Adam give him the best blow job. It wasn't long till Tommy came, Adam smiling as he swallowed. Adam then went and un-cuffed Tommy, so he could move him to his stomach. He then cuffed him back. Adam then began to move his hands down Tommy's bare back, rubbing it, slowly moving to his ass, where he began to rub each cheek. He then slapped Tommy hard and fast on his ass. Tommy grunted at it. Adam did it again, and again. Tommy felt it each hit of Adam's hand, the more Adam did it, a sting began. He felt Adam get off the bed for a moment, he tried to look back to him, to what he was doing. Adam came back, holding a ball gag and small leather like whip. He kept the whip at a distance so Tommy couldn't see. Adam went to him.

"Open your mouth." Adam told him. Tommy did and Adam put the gag on him. "That's a good glitter baby." Adam told him. "Don't want the neighbors to hear your screams." Adam then picked up the whip and began to strike Tommy hard on the ass. Tommy let out a muffled moan, his head laying on the bed. Adam did it again, harder. Tommy moaned again. Adam then struck his back. Tommy screamed at that, but the gag was making it muffled. Adam kept it up for a good awhile, Tommy's ass and back now red. Marks could be seen. Tommy breathed hard, his eyes close, as he felt the pain, the stinging. Adam tossed the whip to the floor and softly touched Tommy's red ass. Tommy moaned as he felt his hand. Tommy's ass was burning.

Adam then slowly opened Tommy's ass, placing a finger near the hole, touching it softly. Adam was hard again, and he wanted to fuck Tommy's ass hard. Adam placed two fingers into Tommy's ass. Tommy's eyes opened when he felt that. Adam slowly put them in and slowly took them out. He did this a few times as he looked to him.

"You want me, glitter baby? You want me in you?" Adam said to him. Tommy nodded his head as he breathed.

"That's good to hear." Adam said as he moved Tommy into position. Adam got behind him and began to enter him. Tommy moaned as he felt him, all of him, every inch of him, enter. Tommy closed his eyes as he felt the pain, the pressure. Tommy was still getting use to this part of it all. Adam began to thrust, hard and deep, touching that spot that Tommy loved. Tommy moan and groaned at it all, feeling Adam hit him as he thrust. Adam placed a hand on Tommy's cock, rubbing and playing with him as he fucked him. Tommy moaned, his head feeling light as he felt him. Adam kept it up for almost ten long minutes till he came inside him. As Adam pulled out, some cum fell from Tommy's hole and onto the bed sheets. Tommy buckled onto the bed. Adam smiled at him. Adam went up to him, laying on his side. Adam brushed Tommy's hair with a finger, not quite ready to set him free. He kissed him on the side of his head before taking the gag off. He then un-cuffed him, helping him to his back. Tommy breathed hard, in a daze.

"You'll get use to it all." Adam told him. Tommy looked at him.

"Yeah." he said to him. Adam got the sheets, pulling them over them. Adam grabbed a pillow and put it behind Tommy's head, helping him to lay better in bed. Adam placed an arm around him, he place his head on Adam's shoulder. Adam turned on the TV in the bed room where they watched TV and cuddled for the remainder of the night.

**THE END**


End file.
